These Are The End Times
by The messed up writer
Summary: These are the end times. There was no hope for survival. This is how I died. If I am to die today, tomorrow, or even weeks from now, so be it. But I will spend every day fighting for the next, until I can fight no more. My name is Matthew... This is how I died.


**Yeah, I'm bored, need something new in terms of fandom to write about for now, and I've only seen one story on this game. I love the game, and I got myself a fucking keyboard.**

 **Let's do this.**

 **Holy crap I almost fell out of my crappy swivel chair... moving on from this once badass sounding situation to a stupid and embarrassing situation...**

Chapter 1: The Knox Exclusion Zone

My eyes opened ever so slowly as I looked at the alarm clock. _'12:03'_. I sat up and turned to the side of the bed. It creaked extremely loudly, and I cringed as I heard Robert groan and get up as well.

"Ugh, why can't you ever sleep in?" Robert mumbled, wiping his eyes.

"It's noon." I replied, mumbling as well.

"Okay, lemme rephrase that. Why can't you ever let me wake up naturally, and not by some creaky bed?"

"What? You got up pretty fast from that small noise. I think you were already about to wake up if you ask me." He groaned.

"Go cook breakfast." We had slept in our normal clothes, due to their being no sheets, covers, or separate bed for either of us, so I was already heading to the door.

"Yes ma'am." I mocked as I closed the door.

The house was crap. It was cheap, but it was crap. It came with a normal kitchen set-up, a toilet, a phone, and that's it. It had two floors, and the mattress we have has pretty much broke us on any excess money we had. Many imperfections were present in the walls, such as holes, peeling paint, or even spray paint.

This place was dirt cheap.

I went to the fridge and grabbed an egg carton and a package of bacon. I set each of them on the edge of the stove, and went back to grab the frying pan from the fridge as well, since that was our only place to store it and not risk rat crap being found in it. I set it down on the stove and grabbed the bacon, unpacking it and putting two slices in it. I put the rest of the package away in the fridge and grabbed the eggs, cracking and placing two of them as well in the pan. I turned the stove on, as well as the radio on the nearby counter as I returned the eggs to the fridge. The radio crackled to life as I started to make sure the food didn't burn.

" _Following up from this morning's news, we now have confirmation that the military has showed up in the now labeled 'Knox Exclusion Zone' in an effort to contain the virus that has been appearing there. Travel in or out of the area has been extremely limited, and individuals are advised to stay inside their homes and away from infected people, as the virus is highly contagious. If you or someone has been attacked by an infected person, isolate yourself from them to avoid infecting them or getting infected yourself. Common symptoms shown have been agitation, nausea, paranoia, and acute bleeding from the ears, eyes, and nose. This is Robert Johnson, reporting in for the twelve o'clock news."_

I switched the radio to another channel that played classical music as I continued to cook the food. I began to think about what the he said on the news. _Should we worry? Will that virus even affect us? The military should have it under control, right?_ I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard Robert come down the stairs.

"You hear the radio? New virus going around here. I guess it's bad enough that they had to quarantine the entire Knox County." I said.

"The entire county?" He questioned.

"Yeah, it's that bad I guess. Who knows, the guy talking about it sounded like you, and even had the same first name as you, and considering you ain't so bright yourself... well, I think we can assume he has the same intelligence as you and we have nothing to worry about." Robert came up to me and socked me in the arm, hard. "You sure you wanna start wailing on the guy who's making you your damn breakfast?"

"Keep talking like that, and I'll just take a cooking class to avoid all this." He retorted. I smiled as we both back talked each other. He went other to the fridge and took our the carton of milk.

"You drink the last of that, your buying the next carton." That stopped him dead in his tracks, as he was broke, and so was I as we had put all of our money towards the mattress and what little food we had. I sighed. "You can have it, but make sure the food doesn't burn. I gotta check the mail." He smiled.

"Deal." I left the stove and walked to the door as I saw Robert chug the last of the milk, taking the handle of the pan with his free left hand.

Closing the door behind me, I walked towards the mailbox across the street. The driveway was a badly cracked thing of cement, with weeds and such growing in-between said cracks. The yard was actually pretty nice looking, other than the small patches of dead grass littering it. I passed our rundown red four door and crossed the street. No cars anywhere. Not really anything, other than smoke in the distance and random gunshots. Distant yells and screams were also heard. I began to grow nervous as I rushed to the mailbox. I opened it and grabbed whatever was in there, closed it, and began to speed walk my way back home. I looked to my left and right as I walked down the street, expecting a car or something to come rushing down, but I only saw a man shambling in my direction. I could see blood around his mouth and on his shirt, as well as a bite on his right forearm.

"Sir? Are you alright?" I called out. He said nothing but groaned and moaned. I walked towards him. "Do you need help? Are you okay?" I said. He was just a few feet away, and the second I stopped talking, he raised his arms and lurched towards me, moving faster than earlier. A sickly, wet gurgle emanated from his throat as he grabbed me and tackled me to the ground. I screamed as he did so, trying to push him off me with everything I had. His face was mere inches from mine, and I could smell his disgusting breath as his jaws snapped at me. I pulled my head as low as I could to the ground and continued to scream and keep him away from me. My arms grew tired fast, and he was getting closer and closer to biting my nose off.

"MATTHEW!" I looked to my left and saw Robert in our doorway. I said nothing, only groaning as I struggled to keep the man away from me. He ran back into the house, and I could feel my stomach drop as he did this.

 _Please help me!_ I thought. I continued to struggle, until I heard quick footsteps in the grass. All of a sudden, I saw Robert standing right in front of me with the frying pan. He swung as though he were playing golf and hit the man off me. It collapsed beside me as I quickly rolled away and scrambled to get up. I looked at Robert, surprised he came back. He looked back, but quickly looked at the man who was getting back up. His left temple was bleeding immensely, but he didn't seem to notice. I grabbed Robert's arm and ran back to the house, slamming the door behind us. We were both panting, our breathing being the only noise we heard, until we both jumped at the sound of the door being banged upon. We gave a short, quick scream at this. I locked the door, ever so slowly backing away once I did. I joined Robert against the wall, both our backs against it and facing towards the door. The frying pan in his hands was raised up and ready to swing. Only the bangs on the door and the groans from the man were heard, until gunshots and a female screaming rang throughout the air. The man gave a gurgle, and silence enveloped the room. I looked at Robert, who looked at me. We both looked towards the window beside the door. I mouthed the words "I'll check it", my feet slowly moving towards the window in an attempt to keep silent. Each creak in the floor filled me with anxiety, until I finally reached the window. I looked outside, and saw the man moving across the street and into the trees towards the sound, a small blood trail from his bleeding temple following him. I gave a breath of relief and backed away from the window, back to the wall where Robert resided.

"Are... are you okay?" Robert panted. I gave a nod.

"You?" I asked.

"Yeah... yeah I'm fine." He replied. I grabbed the radio from the counter beside me as I slowly slid down against the wall. Robert fell down with me, and when I finally was laying down against the wall, I set the red radio in front of us. The power cord snaked its way across my feet as I turned the machine on.

It crackled to life as we listened to the news once more that day, the entire county falling apart as we glued our entire attention to the static filled news.

 **So... that was different from everything else I do. I mean, it's apocalyptic like all my other stories, but... zombies, instead of aliens.**

 **I dunno... this is what happens when you like zombies, play video games too much, and see a lack of stories for this game. I mean, I get this isn't something that is HUGE but, I saw only one story for this and I thought, _Hey! Let's do that for no goddamn reason whatsoever!_ I apologize to those who want more of my norm, but I'm working on it, I swear. I have been having some real trouble coming up with any passion to write, so please, bear with me.**

 **To those here who have played the game, I need a favor. A big one too. Now, while I would love to listen to the radios and watch T.V. in the game to find out myself, I simply don't have the time. I have played enough of the game to know that a story is present, but it is only shown through T.V. and radio. Wikipedia and any other site doesn't help, so I need someone to play through the game in a normal survival mode, and tell me everything they find. Literally everything, like what reporters are saying and such, down to military activity and such being broadcasted throughout the Knox Exclusion Zone. I also need someone to confirm if the virus in the game is airborne and that some people are immune to the airborne version and only the airborne version, as I remember hearing a radio in the game that talks about something like that where people are saying that did not get bit or attacked but were still dying to the infection. Their will not be another chapter until I get this information, as this will dictate how the story continues. Thank you all.**

 **Until next time.**

 **-TMUW**


End file.
